


Solipsistic

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, LMAO, i love them, idk take your pic, lee jeno - Freeform, lets get this bread, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, platonic nomin, romantic nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: To me, you were the best thing I ever thought of.





	Solipsistic

Jeno sat under a willow tree, eating a cupcake as he watched the sun set. He felt the breeze blow past, and he sighed contently feeling the rush. However, it was all interrupted when Jaemin loudly stomped into view, throwing his backpack to the ground. Jeno looked up at him and offered him the cupcake, and only then did he sit down, muttering a thanks as he munched on the cupcake.

 

“Hi, Jaemin.”

 

“Hi, Jeno.” Jaemin grunted.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“This kid named Jihoon. He’s getting on my nerves.”

 

“Wasn’t he your partner for something?” Jeno licked the cream off his fingers. 

 

“Yeah, bio project. Well, he bailed out last minute with an excuse, making me do the whole project. But, he just wanted to go to a party. We got the projects back today, and he got full marks on his part, but I didn’t on mine, because I did his first, and did mine really late.” Jaemin took a deep breath as he calmed down. 

 

“Are you okay?”   
  


“No, not particularly. I kinda hate everything and I want the world to end.” Putting on a smile, Jaemin turned to Jeno.

 

“So what did you do in class?” Jeno chuckled and smiled fondly at Jaemin’s sudden mood change.

 

“Well, you know Professor Kim. She likes to talk about the most random things, and today, the topic was theories and weird beliefs. More specifically, today was something called solipsism.”

 

Jaemin turned to face Jeno, an eyebrow cocked in interest. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s basically like believing everything around you is your imagination. For example, your friends, family, and everything else is in your head. Even the universe, I guess. I don’t know though, we only talked about it for ten minutes before she remembered it was Math. Shorter than usual, though.”

 

“You don’t believe that, right Jeno?” Jaemin leaned back onto the trunk of the tree, observing the pinkish hues of the sky. 

 

“No, of course not. But, I’ve kinda just been thinking about it. I’m not quite sure how to say it, however?”

 

“Hm, just kinda let me get the gist of it you know?”

 

“It’s like, if this universe was all in my head, and I made everything up,”

 

“You’re not smart enough.” Jaemin interjected. Jeno glared at him.

 

“Not the point. But, if I did think this all up, I think that…” Jeno hesitated.

 

“ You would probably be the best thing I would’ve ever come up with.” 

 

Jaemin’s head whipped around to look at Jeno, looking at him with his mouth slightly ajar. But, in the end, he ended up grinning widely, slapping Jeno’s bicep softly. 

 

“You big softy.” Jeno tilted his head questioningly.

 

“Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No, not at all.” A silence fell upon them as they both turned back to the now nearly set sun.

 

“I don’t hate you. And I don’t want the world to end.” Jeno turned back to Jaemin, pursing his lips at the sudden outburst.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know, earlier I said I hated everything. I take it back. I definitely don’t hate you.” Jeno smiled widely, as Jaemin looked away.

 

“And I think I would mind if the world ended right now, because you’re in it.” Jaemin smiled shyly.

 

“I love you too, Jaemin.” They both smiled slightly as their eyes locked, silent understandings passing between them.

 

With that, they both leaned back, feeling the breeze return as the sky got darker, small smiles gracing their faces. They didn’t notice Jaemin’s head falling onto Jeno’s shoulder or the subtle action of linking their pinkies together. Or maybe they did, but did they care? No, they didn’t. 

 

So if the world was going to end, or if everything was made up, they’d be okay with it. Because in the end, they had each other, and that’s all that mattered to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> first off, if you think you've read this before, you probably have. this is an old work of mine over on my bts account, that I've since deleted. I didn't think this work fit anymore, so I decided to rewrite it with nct. anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, this is just a filler fic while I work on my other fic "Marry Me." so yeah. thanks for reading!


End file.
